The Conflict Within
by Darth Zero
Summary: This fanfiction takesplace 5 years before episode 2. Darth Sideous gets a new apprentice who is sent on a mission to kill the new Jedi knight Marcon Treasont. Marcon is on a mission to protect Channcler Palpatines Neice who is a sentateor of her home plan


Not this is my second star wars fan fiction I am writing so rate and tell me what you think of it........ Chapter 1

  
  


" Padwan Marcon Treasont you have been granted by the council of the Jedi the rank of Jedi Knight."stated Mace Windu the leader of the jedi council. You have passed the trails. 

"Thank you all" he said bowing to the council members. " But you have something else you would like to tell me?"

"Yes we do."replied Mace. "There has been a death in the senate. The senator of the Lansar system has been assassinated. And Just less then two hours ago we have just received word that the human senator of Cladron has just escaped death nearly. Just as she was getting of her cruiser suddenly exploded killing six out twelve of her body guards. We need you to protect her and carefully make sure she arrives back to Cladron.."

"You must make sure she makes it back to her home planet alive."stated Plo Koon. 

"Yes safe she must be! Protect her you will."said Jedi master Yoda. 

"We have been given these orders from Chancaler Palpatine himself. 

"And what is this Senators name?" ask Jedi Knight Marcon.

" Her name is Madiline Palpatine."replied Plo Koon. "We will send word to her about your arrival, you will leave tomorrow morning and may the force be with you."

He gracefully bowed excepting his mission and slowly walked out of the circle shaped room.

( - 0 - ) ( - 0 - ) ( - 0 - ) ( - 0 - ) ( - 0 - ) ( - 0 - ) ( - 0 - ) ( - 0 - ) ( - 0 - ) ( - 0 - )

"My dark apprentice it is time for your training to begin." stated Dark Sith Lord Sideous.

He knew he had to succeed with this apprentice or his plot for galaxy domination would ruin. He (disguised as Supreme Chancaler Palpatine) had found a young Jedi Padwan or a human being strong in the ways of the force left out, abandon on the upper levels of the courscont streets, he took him in around after the time Darth Maul is former apprentice was slain in the a battle with two Jedi. This young apprentice was very strong with the force. He scored high in a medeclorian test higher then his former apprentice and even higher then him. His apprentice given the name of Darth Bargoth.

"Yes Master." replied with great enthusiasm. He was now at the age of nineteen. He showed the best skill with a light saber that Sideous has seen in years. He used the force as his partner not as a tool as most former sith or Jedi would use it. He took comfort in the force. He was an powerful apprentice.

"Bargoth enter the battle cell" commanded the Sith master with his cold dark voice.

"Yes Master Sideous."Replied the apprentice walking into the battle cell with his eyes closed deeply meditating with the force. He stepped into the center of the cell and check his surroundings. Every time you would enter the cell then leave it would randomly change around the obstacles the apprentice had to face. His light colored skin and his not to short and not to long black hair and brown eyes made him also a very attractive Sith. He crouched down and then sprang up in the air grabbing his lightsaber from its spot on his belt and ignited the energy blade sword landing on a 20 foot cement block. He spun around twirling his lightsaber blocking the energy blasts coming at him while four battle droids entered the battle cell. Bargoth in a deep trance with the force sensed the killing the droids and dove of the pillar into a summersault roll. He quickly got up to his feet as one of the droids came at him firing energy blasts toward him at a rapids paste. Every shot fired at him was another shot deflected. He stood there while another droid came up near him and the other 2 followed. He stood there in the center of the room with his his lightsaber humming. He thrust his red energy blade into the chest of one droid pushing with his

free hand toward the ground using the force to move him with great speed to jump over the other three droids who were charging at him with small energy blades of there own used as left arms. There right arm arms were a series of deadly blasters set for kill. There heads were the head of a basic trade federation battle droid. Bargoth landed on another cement pillar shorter then the one before. One of the three battle droids porpeled him self on top of the pillar were he was severed in half from the head down right threw the pelvis region. The droid fell to peacies falling up the pillar. "Two down one to go and that would be the end of this simple exercise." He thought to himself as he deflected a few more blast bolts coming from a few centure guns located in vast places in the wall. He closed his eyes cloaking him self in the force he lept from the pillar behind the two clueless droids. The droids abruptly turend around but were two late for Bargoth had Decapitated the both of two droids..

  
  



End file.
